


Trunk Call

by GayLukeSkywalker (heichoooouuuu)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (implied daddy kink), (not implied anymore lol), Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichoooouuuu/pseuds/GayLukeSkywalker
Summary: Jumin said you could call if you needed anything and, well, you needed him.(aka, the fic where mc calls jumin and masturbates to his voice thinking he wouldn't notice and of course he fucken notices)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based entirely off of a call that you can have with jumin on day three
> 
> as in most of Jumin's pg dialogue is exactly what he says during that phone call

"...You dare to call me for fun. I appreciate the courage." Jumin's voice said from your phone. You called him on a whim, fueled by a stroke of confidence. You hadn't known each other for too long, but he'd already expressed to you that you can contact him if you needed anything. Now is one of those times.

"I don't really care," he continued, "but I heard the caller is charged a high fee when I'm abroad."

Damn. The sound of his deep, nonchalant voice was turning you on. Or... it was turning you on more than you already were when you started the call. You stayed silent, but palmed yourself through your pants as he said something about Zen being upset about the calling fees.

"I mean, he rarely calls. I have no idea why he had to call then and go on about useless matters." Jumin paused, obviously expecting an answer from you.

"Ahh.." you sighed as you payed more attention to the growing wetness in your panties, "Oh... umm... so right now..?"

"You're right. If you are quite well off, you can continue this call. However, I heard that for most people their calls will automatically end after a certain point to prevent any scams. So I think you can feel safe." You swear you heard him sigh, which you felt in your pussy, but tried to pass it off as background noise on his end.

"Th-that's nothing." You stammered, voice cracking a little as you tried not to audibly gasp into the receiver. Your efforts weren't in vain as you suppressed the sound in the middle of your sentence, but the same couldn't be said for your sharp inhale as you slid the cold pad of your index finger over your clit.

"Shit.." you whispered.

"You're bolder than I thought." Jumin continued, nothing different about his tone. Hopefully, he hadn't heard you. Your confidence was slowly faltering but your growing arousal kept you on the phone with the businessman.

"But keep this in mind: I won't be responsible for your phone bill. I will only be responsible for your burning heart..."

You almost dropped the phone as the hand that was drawing circles on your clit flew to cover your mouth before your moan could be audible. You're not sure how successful you were.

"Oh. That was a line from a book titled 'Expert Playboy.' Perhaps we should end this call at this point for your sake. I've told Assistant K-"

"Wait, Jumin." You interrupted breathily, clearing your throats before you continued. "It's really fine, I can pay for it. Just... keep talking. Tell me about your day."

Even you are surprised at your request. You've never been a particularly daring person. Yet now that you've had one dangerous stroke of confidence, you're asking Jumin Han to keep talking, so you can masturbate to his voice without his knowledge.

"Why should I continue? So you can keep touching yourself?"

Fuck.

Never mind about him not knowing.

"Shit.. Mr. Han... I-"

"If you're going to use me to do something so indecent, at least call me Jumin."

Was this really happening? You barely questioned it as your hand snuck into your panties again.

"J-Jumin, I can explain."

"No need, I'm honestly a bit flattered. Are you touching yourself right now?"

"Y-" you coughed, "yes."

"What would you want me to do to make you come?" he asked, his voice dropping lower.

You could barely speak, all that you could say was a string of mewls and moans that barely counted as a sentence.

"You're already so far gone, sweetheart. Have you even started fingering yourself?"

Fuck, he said it so casually but he was right. You pushed a finger into your already soaking pussy and pumped it a few times before deciding you need another. You curled your two fingers inside yourself and the feeling was so intense your vision blurred.

"Hhaa.. J-Jumin..."

"Good girl, sweetheart." This time you were sure you heard a sigh from his end, which only made you moan louder.

"Mr. Han, what a-are you doing right now?"

"Naughty girl, since you called me so unexpectedly with such lewd thoughts, I have to deal with myself instead of only you." He growled into the phone, which was so close to your ear that the vibrations made you shiver.

"Jumin is there any way...." you paused, confidence all but gone, and too embarrassed to continue.

"Go-" he grunted, making you moan, "Go on, what were you going to say?"

"Jumin..." you put the phone on speaker and set it down next to you, so you could rub your clit and quicken the pace at which you were finger fucking yourself. "Jumin is there any way you could f-fuck me~ when... when you get back from- ahhhh~!!- your business trip?"

"Seeing as how you get turned on by my voice, I see more problems coming from not indulging your fantasies than with fucking you until you're satisfied."

His words were almost too much, you could feel the pressure building deep in your cunt.

"Jumin~! Han, sir, Mr. Jumin Han! May I p-please~...."

"Come? Do you want to come? You can come sweetheart, let me hear you."

Your muscles tensed and your toes curled as Jumin Han gave you permission to make yourself come. Your hips rocked against the fingers sliding noisily in and out of your cunt and you let loose all of the moans you'd been holding back.

"Holy... Fuck~! Jumin I'm... mmm~ I'm coming!" You called out his name as the pressure building inside you finally broke free and you rode yourself through your orgasm, barely able to understand the string of mumbled swears coming from your phone.

You lay breathless, panting as you come down from the high of your orgasm. Staring at the ceiling, you blink a couple times. What the actual fuck did you just do?!

"I, ahem, I trust you're satisfied?" You hear Jumin ask.

"For the time being. I got my money's worth." Of course, you're faking confidence now, you have no clue how much you're going to be charged for this comversation.

"Yes, consider the fee covered. Expect a call as soon as my plane lands, I will send you the address to my apartment."

You blushed, and began to protest against him paying for you, he didn't need to pay for your call when you only wanted to get off to his voice. However, you stopped when you processed what he said afterward. Fuck, he actually wanted you to come over?

"Y-yes, Jumin. I can't wait." You replied. You were so unbelievably overwhelmed with how much you wanted that. Wanted Jumin to touch you exactly how you touched yourself and more. Wanted to make him feel just as good as you feel right now.

"Now, as I was saying," He said as if neither of you just came to the sound of each other's voice, "I've told Assistant Kang to immediately take care of anything you need. However, if you need anything that only I can provide please call me instead. I'm going to drink that wine the oil prince was so proud about."

"Yes, sir."

"Then goodbye, sweetheart."

"Goodbye, Jumin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u get it on. In Person!!:o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of you asked for a part 2 so that's what happened
> 
>  
> 
> Some clarification type things:  
> Let's assume that jumin has actually been on a business trip for a few weeks
> 
> Let's also assume that they've gotten much closer through text, call, video chat, and by sending pics
> 
> Let's also assume that this isn't a mess LOL

"Hello, love." Jumin said as soon as your finger pressed the green button to answer his call.

"Hi, Jumin!"

"Did you receive my text message the other day?"

"Yes, sir."

"And did you follow my instructions?" He asked, dropping his voice already. The lust in his tone caught you slightly off guard, you forgot to respond until he asked you again in a harsher tone.

"Y-yes, Mr. Han! I was good!"

"Good girl." You sighed at the praise and whined into the receiver.

"Mr. Han can I.. please?" You whisper, barely audible.

"No," he scolds, "it's not allowed...You should come over to my apartment."

"You mean you're back??" You practically shout. "How long have you been home?!" You were a little hurt that he didn't text you as the plane landed or call on the ride home.

"I had just entered through the front door when I called you. I would like for you to come over." There was a moment of silence as you tried to process what he was saying. "Please." he added, which snapped you back to your insane reality.

"I'll be right over, please tell your bodyguards to expect me."

"Already done. See you soon, my love." And with that he hung up.

You took a few calming breaths to collect yourself before getting up to to get ready. This is the day you've been waiting for since Jumin caught you getting off to his voice. You were aching for it. Damn were you aching. You checked your texts to make sure you were doing everything right.

The text you were referring back to read:  
"Above is my address. I will call you and invite you to visit when I return, but only if you've been a good girl. It was naughty of you to touch yourself thinking of me, so I don't want you to touch yourself until you're in my presence. Wear something nice when the time comes. I eagerly await your visit."

You didn't reply of course. There was nothing you could bring yourself to say at the time.

You shuffle through your wardrobe. "Something nice" wasn't much to go by, but you found a long sweater and skirt that you deemed Jumin-quality. Before putting them on, you put on your sexiest lace underwear and bra. You can't remember when you bought them, must have either been during the internet craze to Own Your Body!™ or during a confident spell you had before meeting the RFA. Before Jumin. Funny how these panties that you bought on a whim would actually be worn to please someone.

Dressed, you grabbed your phone and purse and left Rika's apartment. You hailed a taxi, asking to be driven to a location half a block away from the extravagant building Jumin lived in.

\---

"Jumin is expecting me." You insisted to the intimidating bodyguard outside the entrance of Han's penthouse.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Han did not inform me of any visitors." He stated blankly. You stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm Jumin's.... uh.. specia-"

"Ah, there you are. Come in!" Jumin said a little too loud as he opened the door, grabbed your arm, and pulled you inside.

"I thought I asked you to tell your bodyguards to let me through." You pouted and whined childishly.

"Now, now, is that any way for a good little girl to talk? I could show you a real reason to whine." He said, touching your bottom lip with his thumb. You tried not to bite said lip out of reflex but failed. Jumin inhaled sharply and picked you up bridal-style. He carried you to his sleek yet cozy living room as he kept eye-contact with you. Surprised, you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and giggled at the sudden fairytale-like scenario Jumin put you in.

"I missed you." He murmured into your ear as he sat down on the couch, you in his lap. The backs of his fingers trailed along your jaw until they met a strand of hair hanging loosely in front of your face. Your face flushed pink when he pushed the hair back behind your ear. You had to break the hold he had on your eyes for fear you might actually spontaneously combust if you gazed any longer.

"I.. um... I missed you too, Jumin." You squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable in his lap. In his lap. Holy shit you were sitting in his..

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to do... that." You said sheepishly, as you tried to remove your arms from his neck.

"Adorable." He replied, taking one of his arms out from where it was, under your knees. His other arm staying around your lower back to support you, he brought his free hand to the nape of his neck to rest on your hands. His head leaned in slowly and you gave up trying to untangle yourself, opting instead to further tangle your bodies by intertwining your fingers with his.

"Stay." He whispered against your cheek before he kissed it. You exhaled, his name on your lips, and leaned your head towards him. He pulled away only to kiss you again, this time on your jaw. You inhaled, again saying his name. He lingered at your jaw, kissing turned into sucking, which turned into a small love bite.

"Jumin!" You meant to say his name loud enough in order to get his attention. However, instead you all but moaned his name right into his ear and you felt a shiver roll through his back as he pulled away.

"Yes?" He asked with a smirk. Fuck, that expression.

"I..." he quirked his eyebrow at your complete lack of coherent thought.

"Is someth-" he started before your mouth pressed against his. Now it was his turn to groan at your initiative.

There's nothing poetic that could be said about the way you kissed Jumin. The way he kissed you back. Absolutely nothing could be said about the lust both of you felt in the pit of your stomach, about how you could almost taste that lust on each other's tongue. It was nothing special.

You pulled away from Jumin in order to breathe. If there was one thing you wanted more than to keep going, it was to breathe. Your chest heaved as you looked down, away from Jumin's eyes. His chest was also rising and falling particularly fast, something that shouldn't have surprised you as much as it did.

You tried to find the right words to follow up the kiss. What the hell are you even supposed to say after something like that? Thankfully you didn't have to think for too long before Jumin wrapped his other arm around your torso and pulled you to his chest. A hug?

"I love you." he said softly, sweetly.

"I love you too, Jumin." You replied quietly. A smile spread across your face and you snuggled your head closer to him, squeezing him back lightly.

"I love you," he started again, just as sweetly. Suddenly, his voice dropped, filled with lust, "but, darling, I want to tear you apart."

"That's funny because I-" you squirmed in his lap, this time on purpose, noticing a hardness pressing against you that wasn't there before, "I want you to ruin every part of me."

He groaned from the friction you gave him. Before you could even finish your sentence his lips, or rather his teeth, were on your neck. He sucked hard at your sensitive skin and you rolled your head to the side. Your eyes closed when he nipped our neck and, when you opened them, his exposed neck caught your eye.

Your mouth twisted into a smirk and you grabbed a handful of his hair. He didn't suspect a thing as you pulled, just enough for him to gasp. He was pulled away from your neck which exposed his more. You tilted his head to give yourself as much of him as possible and slowly placed your mouth on Jumin. You felt him tense at the soft, warm, wetness of your lips on his neck and you felt his breathing falter on your skin. Ignoring the change in body language, you let the tip of your tongue drag along his neck until he relaxed again. He melted against you and moaned as your tongue slid over his weak spot, you chuckled at how vulnerable he, Jumin Han himself, was for you. You got to work sucking and biting Jumin's sensitive skin the same way he was hungrily worshipping yours only seconds ago.

"S-sweetheart- Ahh," he moaned breathily as you bit his skin a little harder "you naughty little girl, I'm supposed to be pleasing you." He chuckled, petting the back of your head lovingly.

You pulled away from him and slowly wiped the saliva from your mouth with the back of your hand. Your eyes locked with Jumin's as your hand left your face to reveal a mischievous smirk. If anyone had asked him at that moment, Jumin would have said that it was the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed in his life without a second thought.

At this point, you definitely felt something poking your ass. You leaned in to Jumin and hovered mere centimeters from his mouth, your thumb playing with his bottom lip in much the same way his thumb did earlier. Your thumb slid from his lip, along his jaw, down his neck...

Jumin's breath hitched as he felt fingers curl around his throat. You smiled, placed your free hand on his chest, and pushed hard, squeezing the sides of his throat gently. You used his chest to support you as you shifted your weight and swung your leg to the other side of Jumin, straddling him.

You looked down at the wealthy and successful man underneath you. How did this happen? How did he let you in on the most intimate secrets of his life? Ever since you called him on the phone, horny and overconfident, he's wanted to be closer and closer with you. You know exactly what he wants to do with you, as well as what he wants to do _to_ you, from the countless private conversations you've had since that call. Jumin Han is a fascinating man to allow someone like you in his life. A fascinating man indeed.

"Darling, are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something?" He asks, impatient and in awe of your body towering over him.

With one hand at his throat and the other caressing his cheek, you lean into him slowly and kiss him. For real this time. His lips move gently and passionately. Not fueled only with lust anymore, but pure love and adoration, too. If you weren't so goddamn turned on, you'd just want this exchange of love to last forever, but both of you are much too horny. You sit down onto his lap and the tent in his pants rubs against you and you moan loudly into his mouth.

"Thank god you wore a skirt." Jumin chuckled, his hand ghosting down the front of your sweater. His smirk was back and his eyes were fixed on your face. His cold fingers found their way under your skirt and you felt them press softly on the lacy fabric of your panties. You gasped so hard you almost choked and your hand covered your mouth in astonishment at how good the simple touch felt.

"No," he moved his hand away from your pussy, "you have to look at me, darling. I need to see you."

"Yes, sir. Yes, Mr. Han. Whatever you need, just-" you moaned at a combination of what you were going to say, and the way Jumin was looking at you - eyebrow raised, smirk - like he knew exactly what you wanted, "just touch me, daddy!"

You didn't know you were going to call him _that_. Your cheeks flushed a deep red, but you barely had time to think before Jumin all but ripped aside your panties and started rubbing your clit directly.

"Now that's something I can get used to." he purred into your ear as you collapsed against his chest, hands holding onto his shoulders. You couldn't stop yourself from bucking your hips against his hand as he rubbed circles into your clit.

"W-what part?"

"You calling me daddy as well as the incredibly delicious position you're in." He hummed in your ear, obviously purposely playing to your other kink.

"K-keep talking to me.. daddy." You whined, letting one of your hands "slip" onto his dick "accidentally." His satisfying hiss and groan vibrating inside his chest, making you shudder.

"You're beautiful. You're more striking than the stars, you shine brighter than the full moon. You _are_ my moon, MC. There are so many similarities. You make me into a lunatic. When I see you shining your brightest at night, you turn me into a wolf, as Zen would say. You control my tides, my emotions."

Just as you were feeling your orgasm building in your stomach, he stops playing with your clit, drawing a sob from your chest. His clean hand and the soaking hand from under your skirt lifted up your sweater, and you gladly sat up to help him finish taking it off. Jumin kissed the corner of your open mouth while he reached behind you and unclasped your bra and tossed it behind him. You whine and pull a hand back down to your pussy. Your body collapses back to its earlier position once he starts again, laughing.

"You're too sweet, Jumin." you pant against his cheek. "If I am the moon, you are the sun. You and only you are bright enough to... to... haah~... to make me shine. Only you make me feel so warm.. mmm keep doing that." He kisses your earlobe and squeezes your ass with his free hand.

"I am the sun, you are the moon and when we are together we are an eclipse," he continues wistfully, "we are too brilliant to look at, a perfect fit. You are my moon, my complimentary soul, but you are also very very naive if you don't think I notice you unbuttoning my pants."

"I just didn't want to interrupt, you were saying such beautiful things."

"It was all true. Do you need help?"

"No!" You said, but you glanced back down to the weird clasp. You looked away defeatedly. "Unless you want to help."

You climbed off of Jumin's lap for the first time since he picked you up. His apartment was very cold. Especially on your bare chest, your nipples perked up a bit more. Jumin had stood up to take off his pants. Subconsciously, you layed back on the couch and watched him with a fingernail between your teeth. Jumin was very aware, even if you weren't and couldn't concentrate on his pants.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to control myself."

"I've got two things to say to that: 1) you call what you've been doing control?" He started to answer, but you interrupted, holding up two fingers. "And 2) who says I want you to hold back?"

"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to control myself." He said again, enunciating slowly.

"What? Like this?" You layed down fully on the couch, your head close to the edge and one of your legs flung over the back. You looked directly into his eyes and brought the finger from your mouth down to your cunt. Moaning softly as you touched yourself in front of him.

Jumin quickly changed his mind about who was losing clothing. You closed your legs just in time for him to grab your skirt and tear it off. Followed by your panties, which he brought to his nose with a smirk before stuffing them in his pants pocket.

You weren't sure what to expect. But, fuck, you never would have guessed he would kneel on the ground in front of the couch, place your legs over his shoulders, and bite the inside of your thigh.

"Fuck! Jumin!" You moaned. You felt the vibration of his voice on your clit as he kissed it and said "language" half-heartedly.

"Bad girl," he purred on your pussy, "bad bad girl, such vulgar language." He sucked your clit to emphasize each word and pushed his tongue inside you.

"Jumin~ I... Shit! K-keep doing that!" Your thighs involuntarily closed around Jumin and you sat up, the tension in your muscles causing you to curl around the black-haired man. Your fingers intertwined with his hair and you pulled, your orgasm rising.

Suddenly, you felt Jumin's finger replace his tongue and he freed himself from your thighs to kiss you passionately. You could taste yourself and he was hitting your spot hard with his fingers. It wasn't long before you pulled from his kiss to bite his shoulder as you came all over his fingers, screaming his name.

"Jumin, I came already what are you-" you squirmed against his fingers, which weren't lessening their pace. Your muscles twitched as Jumin finger fucks you well past your orgasm.

"We're not done yet are we?" He whispered in your ear. God, he was right.

"I want to t-take care of you too, daddy." You whine, feeling less overstimulated, and aroused again. Jumin groaned and tooo his fingers out of you. He dragged you onto his lap again and bucked against your body. He finally unbuttoned his pants for you. As soon as you touch Jumin's dick skin-to-skin he groans, which makes you more greedy. You never wanted him to stop making those sounds.

Jumin adjusted you so you were kneeling on the couch between his legs. You looked down at his hard cock and you felt heat spread across your cheeks. Jumin was big. Absentmindedly, you ran a fingernail from the base to the head.

"If your considering what I'm going to feel like, please at least do more while you think."

"What do you mean?" You ask, feigning innocence.

Instead of responding, he grabbed your hand, wrapped it around his dick, and started jacking himself off with your hand.

"Fuck.. th-that's hot." You whisper, not meaning to say it out loud let alone have Jumin hear.

"MC... what did I say about looking at me like that?"

You continue staring and how fast he was making your hand move. You squeezed a little harder and Jumin outright moaned. Intrigued, you took your hand from Jumin, who just kept going and you moved onto the floor.

You grabbed his wrist to make him stop and to get his attention. You sighed as you licked the precum from the tip of his cock. Next, you tilted your head and put your lips around the side of him, making eye contact. You were only going for a few seconds before you saw something click in his eyes.

Next thing you knew, you were back in his lap.

"You really want me sitting on you today huh?" You say nervously, not sure what Jumin's dark expression means.

"I told you not to look at me like that, are you sure what's going to happen next is what you want?" Jumin growled.

"Yes, Mr. Han."

He picked you up, your legs wrapping excitedly around his waist. He brought you to what was obviously his bedroom and tossed you on the bed. He produced a condom from one of the drawers nearby and slipped it on.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. Daddy." You whisper, full of lust.

You felt his dick at your entrance and you inhaled and nodded. He thrust his entire length inside you right away and you yelped. Hands found your wrists and pinned them above your head, using them as leverage as he unrelentingly shoved his cock into you, again and again.

His eyes bore into yours, you had a hard time remaining in control of your expression. Jumin was thoroughly pounding into your pussy, hitting that spot again and again. All you needed was to touch your clit and you knew you would orgasm again, but Jumin's grip on your wrists was tighter.

All you could do was chant swears at the same tempo of Jumin's thrusts. It was like he was using you as a fuck toy and damn it that made it even hotter for you.

"J-Jumin, I'm so close again!" You moaned, and his hands let go of your wrists. His fingers wrapped around your hips and he pushed deeper inside you. With your hands free, you were able to touch your clit.

You came just as Jumin's thrusts were getting more and more sporadic. You saw stars, and your vision blurred as your orgasm shuddered through your entire body. When you came down, you almost forgot about Jumin who was reaching his climax.

Your sprawled and spent body, dilated, half-lidded eyes, and heaving chest are what pushed Jumin over the edge. Even in your disoriented state you could hear him moan your name so loud you're sure someone heard it somehow.

Your ears finally stopped ringing by the time Jumin threw a nightgown at your face, which you gladly slipped on. Having changed into something comfortable himself, he pulled the covers out from under you and covered the both of you with them. Jumin reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a glass of water.

"You should drink this. You lost a lot of fluids." Jumin smiled.

"Well who's fault was that?" You giggled tiredly, taking the glass from him and sipping from it. He watched and waited as you finished it off before pulling you close to him and wrapping his arms around you.

"Hi." You whisper.

"Hello," he chuckled, "I guess we never got around to that part of conversation."

You yawned and Jumin pet your hair softly.

"Hey, Jumin, wanna see something cute?" You ask, turning around to face him.

"Aren't I already looking at her?" He teased. "Yes, please show me."

You brought your hand next to your head, curled yours fingers into your palm to resemble a paw, said "nyaa~" in a high-pitched voice, and winked.

Jumin's response was to immediately kiss you and finger you until you came for the third time that night.

"You're right, that was adorable." He said afterwards, you were too breathless to answer.

"My moon." Jumin mused before you finally closed your eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very tempted to have Jumin say goodnight moon BUT alas I did not
> 
> Also it's 12:10AM and I have no beta reader so there are definitely spelling and grammar typos

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly never written explicit stuff before ever so


End file.
